Extensions of the Fighter, Pilot of the Sword
by Dunne
Summary: 08th MS team style setting, except with UC 88 ZETA Gundam timeline, takes place before the major battles. Mostly on Earth. No newtypes, all mecha are massproduced NEMO units used by the characters. Slight suggestive themes. Characters have pasts.
1. Opportunity from The past

Extension of the fighter, pilot of the sword

Universal Century 88

Opportunity From the Past

Ginko Urst woke up to the pop of the fire that he had set up the night before. The quietly sparkling fire that was once present was now a small pile of glowing embers the wood still retaining its shape as it popped and hissed form the morning dew. Urst slowly closed his eyes again and went back to sleep, knowing that since the sun was not warming yet, he still had time to catch the sand that he always needed.

The sun was nearly overhead of him, and he slowly opened his eyes as he felt the sleeping bag's collected warmth from the sun caress his body, like the warm body he so long for when he had one next to him long ago. He sat up, bringing his knees to his chest them letting them spread back down, his hands between them. He looked up and saw his Mobile Suit, an MSA-003 NEMO. Most would not agree on having such a mass-produced machine for use on a battlefield. For Urst, he preferred the machine, knowing that lack of spare parts would be rendered null as long as he came on to battlefields in their aftermath.

He got back from his cold bath in the stream a short walk from his campsite. He went out in the nude since he saw no reason to wear a towel except to dry the long mane of hair that he neglected to cut. He pulled out a fresh set of clothes that he washed the day before, puling it off the cooling vent of the foot pad joint of his NEMO. The warmth of the clothes felt just as good as the sun on the sleeping bag. He made breakfast, a mix of field rations and some real foodstuffs, and he boiled a small kettle of green tea in a multipurpose canteen.

He sat after he was done preparing his breakfast and gave a small offering of thanks. He took his Luna titanium mug that he fashioned from an unsalvageable oil cup from a felled mobile suit. He took a small sip from the mug, savoring the rare taste of the tea that he often went to great lengths to bargain for, letting the flavor of the drink run down and warm him inside. He proceeded to stuff his face, yet always sued his napkin, with breakfast.

Urst cleaned off from breakfast and carefully packed up his tent and cleaned his campsite. He dumped the remainder of the unused kettle of water on the fire to douse it out and then kicked dirt on the remaining embers to snuff them out. He stowed his camping equipment in the left skirt flap of the mobile suits armor and locked it tight in the locker. He walked up to his mobile suit, the cable lift dangling a foot off the ground, and mounted it, he waited for a second as it sensed his weight and it lifted him up. The cable lift stopped just enough for him to reach out with his other foot and touch the footplate to his cockpit. The footplate rose up to give him an even keel and he walked inside. Pulling on the flight suit, he checked the seals and then placed his helmet on, not sealing the visor.

He initiated the start up sequenced and the mobile suit hummed to life to nominal levels of operation. He sealed the cockpit hatch, as the overhead hatch clamped and sealed in to place, seals of the door and cockpit disappeared as he received a 360 panoramic hemispheric view of his outside around him. He looked at the amour board and all his systems where blue, except his antennae, which was black, meaning that the Minovsky particles where too dense for him to detect any one on radar or sonar, but so that no one would detect him.

He sighed and then breath in deeply, the Psycumu equipment he salvaged imitating his every thought to the mobile suit, as the torso and chest area moved in a crude mimic to imitate his breathing exercise. He slowly thought through the process of taking his right hand while lifting his foot and placing it forward. Though he used the pedals and the control grips, his mobile suit moved forward like an extension of the fighter inside. The magnetically coated joints he once salvaged from a colony research site where moving fluidly to mimic the movements of his exercise, the mobile suit performing with its own mechanical grace the exercises its warrior inside extended it to.

He finished off the last of his exercises, moving his NEMO toward the heading that he had set up the day before. He was certain that what he was heading for was an AEUG out post, and he hoped to hook up with possibly the main fleet up in space. He set his unit on autopilot and sat back, taking a nap.

"Why is that your shield is mounted on your right hand of your mobile suit?"

"Well, since I'm actually better with my left hand with my beam saber, I moved it to the right, because as I see it, I would rather have control in melee where a beam rifle is more of only a burst of concentration, rather in which a beam saber requires my full piloting to control properly. Also, its because I'm left handed with my saber, and right handed with my gun"

"Right, your shield is like the ZEON and TITAN units that have their shields on the right"

"Don't even think about suggesting that I was from Zeon or the Titans. You'll leave it at that"

He woke up to see 3 NEMOs in forest camouflage scheme pointing their guns at him, one on his head, two at his knees. The one pointing at his head placed the muzzle of the beam rifle on his head.

"Are you lost or something? Because you have been standing outside the entrance for the last one and a half hours"

"In a way yes, I am looking for the AEUG out post Araldana Phentus"

"You can be taken in pieces or we can take your weapons for you, including your beam sabers, and please jettison your head Vulcan's ammo"

"You may retain your shield"

He released the hostler for his beam sabers taking one in each hand. Then placed his hands next to his head and caught the ammo boxes that where dumped out. He handed it out towards the mobile suit with the contact linked gun to his head. Upholstering the beam rifle, he passed it behind him but first. He then placed his hands behind his head.

"Is that satisfactory?"

"Yes, no need to place your hands up like that, just move forward, it's only a precaution so that we know that you say who you really are"

The unit with a contact link to his head with the muzzle pointed an index finger at him and a thin contact cable attached itself magnetically to his chest.

"Just keep in range of the wire, Minovsky particles are being dispersed right now and it's all just for you. By the way, what's your name, I know we where supposed to get a conscript, but you look freelance."

"Ginko Urst, of the former 57th squad platoon"

"57th SP? Oh, sorry about the whole fuck up with that."

"Its fine, I'm not as bad as I was when it happened" They let the conversation drop right there, as they finally approached the inner hanger of the caver nose underground base. Ginko let his suit kneel down and opened the cockpit door open up and let out the lift cable. He stepped on the cable and it let him down. He looked up and around him and saw that for some reason or another, that this time, this job might actually be better, and permanent.


	2. Refracted Past

Refracted Past

"Former Second Lieutenant Ginko Urst. I am here as per-requested by the head of this outpost." Ginko felt odd for saluting, especially since he was a freelancer ever since the incident. A female officer came toward him, returning the salute.

"So you are Urst huh? Heard a lot about you damned messed up thing that happened to your buddies. By the way I'm Johna Zarta, I was the one that pointed at your head," She teased him by pointing at his head with her index finger, making a "Bang!" motion.

"I thought it might be a woman behind the cockpit of that unit"

"How so?"

"Only females that command respect from their troops do that, keeps the underlings in line, am I right?" Urst smiled coyly at her with his remark.

"Well, its the kind like you that we females have to keep underfoot" she returned the smile at him in counter point

"Touché, you got me there"

"Don't let it get to your head, but anyway, my room is always open if you need to talk. Why do you consider yourself a former second lieutenant Urst?"

Ginko paused for a moment. Was it for respect to his comrades? For the sides that he fought with and against? For what he lost in the incident?

"Since I lost all my squad mates at the hands of the Titans, I knew that I lost my own self since they took a part of me that made me complete."

"I know how something like that can feel but not at your level"

"I went off and joined other groups, getting my unit fixed since that attack raid. My unit is a bit unique despite it being a mass production model."

"Is that so, that mean you won't let our techs take a look at it?"

"If they wish, they can, but they might scoff at all the hotwiring I've done. What most of the equipment that I have is stolen and salvaged. The magnetic coatings that where advertised on the NT1? Those are in my unit's joints. And the panoramic display as well, I salvaged it after it was discarded. I also have a compact Psycommu system on board."

"You have all that onboard? We're lucky that we get spare parts for shields" Johna walked ahead of Urst, jaunting her head to have him follow her.

"What's with the odd hand shield placement? Are you left handed or something?"

"Well, I shoot with my right and I use my sabre with my left. I feel that I only need a burst of concentration when I block or shoot, but I need focus to be able to pilot a sabre"

"I see, I hope you don't take this to heart about how you unit looks like? It reminds me of the mass production units for the Titans."

Urst chocked slightly, then he swallowed to clear his through.

"Yes, I've been told that too many times, but people have a right to know, and sometimes it was the only way to identify me when I was with the Titans"

"YOU joined the Titans? Don't tell me you where the one that was in that colony gassing!"

"NO! I was in the mop up crew. I never killed anyone when I was with the Titans; I only disabled the units that we faced. Its why I am known for, as the..."

"Bloodless Ronin, I know."

"Yes. After the colony gassing, I left the Titans. I never liked the way they took my comrades, but a whole colony gassed was inhuman. Since then I've been fighting with factions that are against the Titans. Most of the time they would go out and just wipe out whole basses. They liked me for my fighting style because it would result in prisoners for interrogation, as well as recoverable mobile suits. I considered that it was a good way to get revenge rather than directly sabotaging from the inside. But eventually the earth forces factions I joined ended up fighting each there, and since I joined so many, it was difficult not to attain a bounty on my head. It wasn't until I heard about the AEUG. And that is how I come now to offer you my service and return to active duty"

"You do know that most people here have been tracking your movements. You're somewhat infamous and enigmatic; you're either a hero or some sort of twisted backstabber."

"I know, I just wish that I can, clear or give myself a new side"

"Well, you already know that my quarters are open" she placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort "Just don't take advantage of it" she kidded him

"Thanks Zarta"

"No last names, we bond like siblings here, first names are good here, even for superiors. Johna is fine"

"Thank you Johna" She walked off, Ginko wondering if she was really as open as he was feeling from her.

It was in the mess hall that Ginko was finally able to meet who where the other two mobile suits that held him under duress of disability when they brought him in.

"So you're Ginko Urst, I was wondering why Zarta was hammering the techs to release Minovsky particles at this time of day. By the way, I'm Klar Matheuws, 2nd command after Zarta. I was the one that was pointing at your left knee" Klar jabbed at his back with his fist.

"These here is Maxi, she doesn't have a last name, she's been with us since the beginning. She is the best Sabre artist we have, we usually send her in whenever we need security to be disabled"

Maxy was waif-like, but she had intense eyes. Her eyes softened suddenly when Klar motioned her skills at the sabre

"Klar shut up, you know I'm still only junior grade. I'm not even supposed to be able to pilot a mobile suit"

"Yeah, but who else knows how to cut a tree and prune it to make a good bat out of it?" Maxy blushed deeply as he mentioned about the bat.

"She cut down a tree once, and she was so freaked out by it that she decided to make it on to a bat so that it wouldn't just sit there. Its our silent anti intruder alarm, we usually stick her on it." Klar was jabbed by Maxy as he feigned pain as she continually punched him.

"I'm Tanya Lii, I usually do heavy weapons, and I actually was covering with an Anti-MS rifle to your units booster pack. I was that blip you kept turning to on your radar"

"I see, I could read a high power signature, but you where able to hide it"

"I was being sarcastic, you weren't supposed to see me. How did you?"

"I have a compact Psycommu in my NEMO, its able to see at least what ever a regular radar can't see, and at the same range"

"Right, Psycommu units, right" Lii went on to mumble to herself. Ginko wondered if this unit might actually be better than his previous ones, especially by the way it was such kinship.

Urst finally finished his tray and placed in revolving kitchen rack. He walked around not knowing what he should do. Looking up for a directory, he decided to look for Zarta. He boarded the lift that would take him to her quarters, He wondered why she was so open with him, and it's been if that she wanted him to come to her. But he figured out that she possibly was going to be assigning him his room.

He exited the lift and walked down the hallway, the quiet atmosphere pumps where louder down below, humming and pulsing almost in a range of the sound of a heartbeat. He walked up to her door and pressed the contact box button. He heard a small dinging noise and then heard the box crackle,

"Come in Ginko, its unlocked" He slid the door to the side and closed it behind him as he walked in. The droning pulse of the air pumps where completely silent as he heard the natural ringing in his ears. He heard a small music player musing out a small pop-tune from its speakers. Johna poked her head out to him, her hair wet and silver.

"Good to see you made it, sit down and help yourself to whatever you want, just let me get in to something decent." Ginko flustered a little bit, but found himself a can of milk tea. Popping it open he drank it slowly, the creamy cool liquid refreshed him in ways that he was glad but also saddened by.

"I actually want to talk about something things Ginko, beside your room assignment. And if you feel like do not wish to talk about them any further we can stop and talk about something else or until you are more comfortable about it later." She walked in Lycra sport shorts and a tank top, her hair still wet but tucked behind with a plastic hair clip keeping most of it off her shoulders. She smiled at him,

"Don't worry, where the only ones here, besides, if you've caught me earlier you would have caught me just about in the shower." She smiled at him and sat down behind her desk, pulling out a beer from below from a hidden mini fridge.

"Zarta why are you...?"

"Call me Jo, but not in front of the others. Ginko, I called you here mainly to discuss some things with you. First of all, I don't know how you found our base, because I think that some one sent you for one reason or another to infiltrate us"

"Za... Jo, I wouldn't do that, and besides, your base is actually well known to most of the Feddies. Your unit is seen mostly as mercenary group. But I noted that you always came when the AEUG called on you to perform strike opps and special oppps."

"So its our independence that lead you to us then? Unusual, thought that you wanted some extra money and then you would take off"

"No, what impressed me most is how you surrounded my unit, you where able to their hobble me or take my reactor out in a clean stroke. As well as the little publicized exploits of your group as well." Jo looked at him, wondering if there was any worth in keeping him around for the upcoming opp.

"I would like for you to use my quarters for the night, unfortunately the rooms that would be yours house electronic equipment and the Minovsky particle generator that keeps this base as hidden as it can be. You don't mind sharing a bed, do you? We are really stretched on supplies and the AEUG has a hard time trying to give us what it can so we can stay operational."

"No, I don't think I would mind, I understand how the situation can be in times like these." Ginko smiled and thought nothing of sleeping with a commanding officer.

"Good, take a shower, you need and don't deny it, there are some pilot drawers in there, they are unused and they are unisex so don't worry if they look funny." Ginko walked in to the shower room and looked around. Just as she said, the pair of lycra sport shorts and a tank top where right where she said they would be, in a clean un-opened plastic package. He found a towel in the rack that was clean and claimed it. He turned on the shower and closed the door to the bathroom. He pulled the curtain aside and began shampooing and scrubbing down.

It felt good, and in the longest time that he had been out, he almost forgot what a hot shower was, as the stiffness in his muscles relaxed he saw the bits of grit and slight cloud in the water swirl their way down the drain.

They blew a hole in the colony wall to get back in, the hazy yellow swirl of the poison ejected out in to space as the atmosphere was vented through it. The automated systems to the colony would start to seal it up within minutes so they had to dive through the hole quick.

He dived through the hole seeing debris that looked all too much like human bodies flying out. He saw that they all looked like they where sleeping, and they where all curled up in fetal positions. He turned away from the sight, telling himself that he would go as soon as the mission was over, as he was seeing that it was all too real what he was facing.

He looked about for the remaining survivors that where about the entire colony, which where not many, as the compliment of mobile suits to that colony where limited mainly what the Earth Forces could spare, and they where mostly old Jims along with very dilapidated gun cannons.

He found the surviving mobile suits that where strewn about, most of them thought that they where the last ones left, as they all fought for their lives. The radio silence as well as the Minovsky particle levels prevented any of the colony mobile suits from being able to organize a resistance.

He went about taking the legs and cutting the barrels of the Jims and gun-cannons. He also ct the hilts of the beam sabers from the backpacks. He really hated how some of the units did suicide charges toward him, as he took off the heads of those units. He hoped that they cooperated knowing that if they didn't it, the Titan part of his squad with think little lest of stabbing a heat hawk up their chest or a machine gun and point blank range.

A he reached the last mobile suit he saw the fear in the unit, as it meekly tried to spasm three shots toward him. Two of them hit on his shield, which he snapped up at the last moment, and the third one came close to his unit's head. He first kicked the beam rifle out off his hand, then jabbed the beam sabre on the gun to render it useless. He saw the unit try to draw the beam sabre from its hilt. Taking the beam riffle from his hard point he shot it out of the hand of the unit. He approached the unit from behind and contact linked the unit with the gun muzzle on the unit's head.

"You are not going to say anything, only hand signals. I want you to dispense your Vulcan's ammo, all of it, shoot on the ground, shoot in the air just empty it." The unit looked back at him in doubt at the orders he just gave it.

"NOW DANMIT!" He shoved the unit's head to the ground as it sporadically began to empty its ammo reserves as it was shoved to the ground. The unit finally finished and it looked back at him.

"Get out of here, I don't care wear you go, but run, get away, don't let them see you. If you don't leave, I'll kill you before they come and get you. Because I am much more merciful than what awaits you if I left you here to die." He kicked the unit hard as it stumbled off igniting its veneers as it flew toward the colony's spaceport. He smiled grimly, knowing that the pilot was smart enough to get out and find some sort of help for itself.

"Urst here, all units neutralized, there may be some combatants in their mobile suits, but they won't harm any one. One got away, but he is disarmed, let him know who did this so that every one knows how business is done"

"Good, report to the Feddy base and we'll pay you there, your services are commendable, we hope that you can work with us again" As I would ever work for you monsters again

"Ginko? Are you OK? Do you need any help?" Ginko looked up as he came back from his memory. He looked back up at the showerhead as it sprayed water back at him in response. He reached up at the knob and turned it, turning the water off. He pulled himself up with the handle at the side and he brushed the shower curtain aside.

"I'm fine Jo, it's just been a while" he pulled the towel off the rack as he dried himself off.

"Oh. Feels good huh? It must have been some time for you if you fell asleep like that" she said smiling to herself behind the door."

"I fell asleep? How long?" he asked, puzzled

"Around twenty minutes, I was listening." He finished toweling off and slipped the shorts on. They hugged him but comfortable and not confining. He slipped the tank top over his chest and pulled it down. It as well hugged him; at once it kept him warm as it reflected his body heat back at him. He walked outside and saw her already in bed reading a light novel.

"It looks good on you, guess that means we are going to have to order some more pairs for you" she smiled as she saw him. Licking her lips to remove the sour taste but also moistening them again.

"Thanks, I guess." He thanked her. "I have a personal question for you if you don't mind. Did you only sleep with lower grade officers on the way up or was it with older senior officers?" A swift wooof sound whistled close as it clocked the side of his head. She had flung the novel at him and she pulled the sheets up covering herself in embarrassment.

"No! I dated younger officers or have the same grade so that I wouldn't get in trouble. I'm saving myself for some one that I know I can give my self to. Besides, still a virgin" she smiled at him sticking her tongue out at him.

"So what am I? A warm body? A plaything? Your Uke?" he asked nonchalantly

"An Equal. I felt something about that I haven't felt in the others that I've been with until you. Unless you want to play an Uke, I can see you as that too" She smiled at him flashing him a devious grin.

"Woman's intuition?" he ventured, receiving a pillow to the face.

"Can't you even accept an invitation when you're given one?" He sat down net to her in the bed, a distanced look on his face.

"I had some one once before. I lost her right after I joined the Earth Forces. I can't even remember her name!" his face sunk in to his hands as his eyes began to water.

She crept right behind him, wrapping her shoulders under his arms and crossing them in front of him, placing each hand on an opposite shoulder. She pressed her chest against his back, rubbing on him to let him feel her vulnerability and letting him know her comfort.

"If it's too much right now, we can try some time later. I'm comfortable just comforting you" She traveled his neck with her mouth breathing slow hot air on his skin.

"I'm fine with Jo. I'm just..."

"What, just what Ginko?" She turned to see his face, and saw him sleeping. She smiled to herself and pulled his limp sleeping form next to her. She tangled her legs with his, pulling him with her hands. She kissed his chest, smiling to herself.

"I'll keep you safe, Ginko. I'll give you everything and myself. Just do what I say and I'll make sure you'll never be alone"

"So do think that she is for real about this, or does she really care about him? I mean, does she really like him?"

"Come one you know that she had you sleep with her once before Klar"

"Yeah Lii, but that was a one night stand and we did everything at once, except 'doing it' and all she did said was thanks"

"I didn't have to do that, how come she only does guys?"

"You really are one aren't you?"

"Yeah, don't care, I'm both actually, but I won't corrupt little Maxy."

"Really? I somehow doubt that"

"I helped her choose her training bra when she started"

"Right, maternal instinct kicking in?"

"You might say something" Klar and Lii where both in a room, really a broom closet, that had a close circuited television that was wired directly to a camera that was hidden in the commanders room.

"You think he's worth it?"

"I dunno, I remember our other guys only got as far as foreplay. He is in the sob story stage."

"Yeah, but she wants him, some how she wants him rather than just earning his trust."

"I know, but its just weird. You think that she will give him his own room?"

"Yeah, that was total bull about our having lack of rooms" They shut off the monitor and the camera and left the broom closet, going their separate ways.


	3. First Sortie Past Role

First Sortie Past Role

The NEMO's clanked and shucked their way through the forest, on patrol for a lost newbie feddy soldier in a Gun-Tank. At the moment it was raining in the forest, and the visibility for the NEMO's was very low. Johna was on point, and Ginko was on rear, while Klar and Maxy where wings for Johna's left and right respectively. Lii was using a sniper cannon and was watching the forest from a distance, the infrared camera barely able to penetrate to keep a steady lock on the heat signatures on the NEMO's. Night vision was not working either, as the water refracted the light and heat that the units where generating for Lii to track properly.

"This weather is shitty, it's about as thick as Minovsky particles right now. Dammed stupid lens keeps fogging" she moved her mobile suits hand to wipe away the lens with the water dressings that where covering the metal hand. Audible squeaks came from the outside as the giant finger swiping the lens wiped away the fog.

"Just deal with it Lii, we have the same sort of shity weather here too, not to mention the mud we are walking through. Gonna have to flush the joints once we get back from the recovery opps." Johna had to jerk the pedals to get the mobile suit to pull itself from stopping dead in its tracks.

"Meh, been some time we got some rain, I welcome it, 'bout time that our camo is actually functional now, right Ginko?" Klar turned around and waved Ginko forward

"Right, yeah" Urst grimaced at the fact that his unit was still colored a mute forest green, while the other suits had brown patches around their suits. He shucked his unit forward, wishing that it was snowing rather than raining, at least that there units would not get bogged down in mud. Urst looked at his heat and light sensors as well to his Psycommu sensors. He tried to reach out what they could not see with their conventional equipment.

"Johna, stop, I'm getting something on the Psycommu, heading 176. Its faint but it has the profile signature for a Gun-Tank."

"Are you sure? Maybe some sort of turret instead?" Johna slowly turned her mobile suit slowly to face Ginko.

"Yeah, I'll go ahead, you can follow behind and cover me. Lii? I'm patching my HUD readout so you can see what I am seeing, just place it over your map"

"Got it, patching it." Lii looked up at her screen, all of a sudden seeing things that she thought that did not exist. "Damn why cant all mobile suits be build with this, this would help me so much in places like this. I can see every one of you, and I can confirm Ginkgo's heading, and it is a Gun-Tank. I'm spotting it with my laser."

As soon as the laser spotted the Gun-Tank, the visor sight on the unit turned on. The Gun-Tank straightened itself up and then angled own, levering itself like it was about to fire.

"Shit! Hit the dirt!" Urst turned his shield to the Gun-Tank as he drew up his gun with his right hand. Simultaneous shots spewed from the double barrels of the Gun-Tank, as they neatly sailed right overhead and slamming close by to where Lii was spotting.

"Ginko wait! Its a trap, don't shoot it, it might be a Zeek inside there and he's probably calling for reinforcements, we need to disable it" Johna began scrambling the air waves with Minovsky broadcasting.

"I'm going in" Urst stomped the pedals to his mobile suit and lurched forward. He raised his shield again and drew his beam sabre, discarding his beam rifle. He charged up and activated his veneers, the rockets punching up to the sky above the tree line. He fired his head Vulcan, all blanks, watching the Gun-Tank trying to shield itself from the fuax bullets. He then angled his beam sabre and came down cutting the double barrels of the Gun-Tank's barrels. He then angled the beam sabre right above the cockpit as he pressed the shield down on the gun launcher mounts. "Don't try anything stupid, your covered by sniper and this beam sabre only needs to drop for you to just go away. I don't want to kill you but I will if you give me a reason."

"Damn Earth scum! Kill me already, not like they wont send reinforcements!" The pilot in side cursed back at him.

"You transmission was jammed way before hand. You either talk or die by cauterization." Urst angled the beam sabre deeper towards the cockpit of the Gun-Tank, giving weight to his comment.

From across the forest the whole instance of action was watched as it played out.

"Was that Urst?" Lii asked, her unit actually moving its head as in disbelief to what she saw through the scope of the sniper cannon.

"I think I see my new idol" Maxy said. She had a gaping smile inside her cockpit that no one else could see.

"Urst Dammit! I told you to wait!" Zarta was upset at the fact that professionally, Ginko acted without regard to a more proper resolution. Ginko placed his mobile suit in a locked position as he opened the cockpit and descended toward the cockpit bubble of the Gun-Tank. He had a close quarters machine gun by his side and he levered it as he pressed the outside escape hatch button. The cockpit bubble snapped open as it sailed through the air and was cut without stopping as it came in contact with the beam sabre. The pilot inside the Gun-Tank looked up at him and immediately Ginko's eyes narrowed.

"Titan" was all Ginko said, as he levered the machine gun's muzzle to the head of the pilot. "Everything or nothing."

"Ginko Stop!" It was Klar as his mobile suit trotted in, raising splotches of mud that reached the Gun-Tank and covered both Ginko and the pilot. "Ginko, wake up! Ginko!" Klar managed to scramble over to the Gun-Tank as he lowered his mobile suits left hand, then running down the length of it to shake Ginko out of his trance. GInko looked back at Urst. His eyes where wallowing in water along with the mud that had splashed over him. He slumped down on the cockpit surface as he still had the machine gun to the pilot's head.

"Titans, he's a Titan. I can't let him go," He murmured.

"Urst, I know you want to kill him right now but he has information we need!"

"All the Titans have to die, why should he live after what he has done!?" Ginko cocked back the firing pin of the machine gun, making his intent clear.

"Ginko, I'm gonna feel real sorry about this." Matheuws raised his elbow up, as he was about to incapacitate him. Ginko looked up at him and rammed his fist in to Matheuws gut. Klar grimaced and then shoved his other hand in to Ginko. Ginko heard a small click as he felt arcing electricity run up his gut and course through his body. Ginko keeled over as he let go of the machine gun, clutching and spamming over the electrical over load to his body. He blanked out as he curled up in a fetal position.

Johna walked up to Klar leaving her mobile suit kneeled in the mud. Maxy approached behind her, leaving her mobile suit in a squatting position. Maxy was still aghast at what Ginko did, but she recoiled as she saw him lying on the shield of the NEMO which was right below the cockpit of the Gun-Tank. She clutched Johna as Johna personally whished she could express herself so openly.

"Is he OK? You didn't hit him that hard right?" Johna asked

"Are you kidding? His eyes where like black holes. He was under something." Matheuws looked down at Ginko, who was now still, as if he was asleep. "I think I have heard about Zeek pilots going nuts when they worked with a Psycommu system, they get so attuned with the system the just change. I've heard that they go Bezerker when they go in to battle due to that the feedback from the system"

"I thought he was just professional, it's like he's on drugs" Tanya transmitted from her position. "I was impressed, and he didn't fire anything at all, all those Vulcan's where blanks, and he was able to get that Titan to be distracted enough for him."

"Its why he is called the Bloodless Ronin. I understand now why because it must be taking a damn lot of mental discipline for him to be able to control the feedback effects that are just hammering him." Matheuws concluded.

"Think we can share the burden? Tanya was able to see what he saw, and it sort of takes the heat off of him if he knows that every one sees what he sees" Johna suggested

"I can route it that way, but I have to get in to his machine" Matheuws turned to Ginko's NEMO. He felt that he was going to intrude in another world just by looking in. He braced himself inside by grabbing the handle hold on sides inside the cockpit. He sat down in the pilot seat and adjusted himself to it; worried he might upset some sort of balance that Ginko had set. He decided to at best leave the unit alone and only brought up the navigation and set it to follow.

"I'm going to leave it at follow, I don't really think I can mess with it here in the field, I might get some feedback issues with the Psycommu system." He stepped out the cockpit; the mobile suit then got up and righted itself straight. "We should just get back, we can deal with the prisoner later" Matheuws turned back to his own unit and started marching off. Johna looked back at the prisoner, taking a swing at him and knocking him out. She set the Gun-Tank on autopilot and sent it toward the base, binding the prisoner before she set the Gun-Tank off.

"Ginko, Why didn't you tell us?" She muttered. She walked away and got back in to her mobile suit, dragging it almost a step at a time from the fresh mud. She picked up Ginko with her mobile suits hand and cradled him with the metal fingers from the rain.


End file.
